Fuyuki Clan
|member= *Momono Fuyuki *Yasuteru Fuyuki *Akari Fuyuki *Aki Futsui *Tsuki Futsui }} The Fuyuki Clan (風行一族, Fuyuki Ichizoku) was one of the great noble clans of the Land of Bush until 330 BN, in which Fuyuki was defeated by its own cadet branch, Futsui clan in a family feud. The Fuyuki were renowned for its air walking and also their heroic acts in the Liberation War of the Land of Bush. The Fuyuki went extinct in 40 BN, being exterminated at the orders of the King of Bush. History Founding The death of and eternal rivalry of his descendants led the world back into chaos. Although constant warfare hindered population and technology growth, it sped up the growth of . Creativity was nearly non-existent back in the 9th century BN, raw power ruled all. This, however, did not deter the orphan Momono from inventing his dream technique. His 20 years of efforts and dedications paid off as he successfully invented Cloud Shocking Step, a technique that allowed him to fly. With the , Momono quickly rose to power in the chaotic Everrain region and before he knew it, he was already promoted to the Shōmyō of Teiboku State. Around 800 BN, countless riots and rebellions erupted in Kusakabe Province. Using his hiden, he managed to assassinate all the rebel leaders in a single night. His achievement was greatly rewarded by the King of the . Apart from being promoted to replace the far less capable Daimyō of Kusakabe Province, Momono was also granted the right to have a surname and clan. There are different accounts regarding how he selected the clan name but all variants ended the same with Momono adopted the last name "Fuyuki" and founded Fuyuki clan. Liberation War Fall and Extinction Abilities The Fuyuki were known for their great and high athleticism. Most of the members had mastery on both and due to the clan affinity being wind, and water nature was greatly emphasized in Everrain region. In the medieval era, Fuyuki’s mastery on wind nature was rivalled only by few in the whole Everrain. The most recognized trait of Fuyuki was their technique, Cloud Shocking Step. It granted the Fuyuki the ability to manipulate the air molecules they stepped on. The most basic manipulation is air hardening, which essentially allowed the Fuyuki to walk in the air. They were also able to turn the air bouncy, sturdy and bouncy enough to deflect attacks and jutsu. infiltration and reconnaissance had been the signature skills of the Fuyuki since the clan was founded. Most of the members excelled at these activities due to the advantages offered by Cloud Shocking Step. After centuries of practicing these activities, the Fuyuki developed better eye sight and night vision. While they were nowhere near level, their vision is at least two times better than normal human beings. Cadets Futsui Clan Main article: Futsui Clan The Futsui Clan (風追一族, Futsui Ichizoku) was a cadet branch founded by the twins Aki and Tsuki Fuyuki in 330 BN. Futsui became one of the few cadet in history to eclipse the parent in power, surpassing Fuyuki in just a few years after being founded, by utterly defeating the Fuyuki in a civil war. Fuyuki clan was spared in the aftermath but it lost most of its lands and titles to the Futsui, and never recovered from it. Fūma Clan Main article: The Fūma Clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least and the . They were founded at least a century after Fuyuki clan was defeated by the Futsui. Branching from the fallen Fuyuki, the Fūma have little knowledge in Cloud Shocking Step, as the secret of the had long been monopolized by the Futsui. The Fūma escaped the familial exterminations as their ancestry was barely known by public. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant ; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess preeminent sharpness. Trivia *Fuyuki (風行) means . It can also be literally translated as wind moves, which is related to their hiden and also the real meaning behind the name. __noeditsection__ Category:Clans Category:Shinshou's Clans Category:Clans in Everrain Category:Clans in Land of Grass Category:Clans in Land of Bush Category:Extinct Clans